conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Crown Armed Forces of Brazoria
|current_form = |disbanded = |branches = Ground Force Maritime Force Air Force |headquarters = Fort Swift, Travis |flying_hours = |commander-in-chief = Eva Kreuz |commander-in-chief_title= Chancellor |minister = Nathan Reitter |minister_title = Minister of Defense |commander = William Langley |commander_title = High Chief of Staff |age = 18 - 50 |conscription = Outlawed |manpower_data = 2015 |manpower_age = 15 - 55 |available = 15,905,583 |fit = 12,495,328 |reaching = 304,439 |active = 130,050 Ground Force 55,050 Air Force 15,050 Maritime Force |ranked = 27th |reserve = 246,178 |deployed = |amount = $47.7 billion |percent_GDP = 2.5% |domestic_suppliers = |foreign_suppliers = |imports = |exports = |history = |ranks = }} The Federal Armed Forces of Brazoria are the unitary active military forces of the Federal Republic of Brazoria. Divided into the Ground, Air, and Maritime Forces, the three main objectives are to repulse foreign invasion or attack, aid the public in times of civil or natural disaster, and work under the directive of the federal government for the betterment of the security and defense Brazorian society. Although relatively small compared to neighbouring nations, the Federal Armed Forces is one of the most technologically advanced militaries around the world, with a large emphasis placed upon technological superiority in terms of strategy by the federal government. Organization Ground Force There are three main components of the Army: a national headquarters, territorial commands, and independent units. The Minister of Defense commands the army through a centralized command system with a variety of generals under national command. The Minister of Defense and the Joint Chiefs of Staff operate in conjugation with the President, who is the active Commander-in-Chief during times of war. Currently there are four military defensive regions and five further districts within each region. There are currently 130,050 active Army soldiers. Each district has one regiment that is primarily the central military power within the said district. The regiments are controlled in their entirety by the Army Command which is controlled directly by the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and thus, the Army is controlled almost directly by the national government itself. There is no formal battle command structure under the national government, as the entirety of a campaign is strategically planned and played out by the national command structure. Instead, the General of the Army controls the short term basis of the Army as a whole, such as active battle commands. Much of the Brazorian strategy utilizes old tactics to easily overwhelm the main forces of an opposing side. The Army is based at Fort Swift, with regional headquarters in the four military districts. Air Force The Air Force is divided into three compartments known as wings; the First Defensive Wing, the Second Defensive Wing, and the Offensive Wing. The first two air wings serve primarily as defensive measures against airborne invasions or air-to-land/sea support. The Offensive Wing is primarily tasked with the support and directional combat in ongoing offensive conflicts, and is the largest of the three air wings. All air wings are operational under the Aeronautic Command, which is commanded by the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Each wing is headed by a Marshal, and the Marshal of the Air Force is in the direct position of command as the chief of the Aeronautic Command. There are 55,050 active duty soldiers in the Air Force. Every wing has an autonomous command chain from their respective Marshal, as the Marshal of the Air Force and the Joint Chiefs of Staff represent the strategic committee of an offensive or defensive war action. Wings are not entirely jointly operational, as each battalion within a wing is usually referred to when speaking of an engagement with enemy forces and the Air Force. Battalions are headed by Majors, who are distinguished members of any battalion recognized by their Marshal. The Air Force is based out of Fort Swift, with various other locations in Brazoria and around the globe. Maritime Force The Navy is divided into two components, officially designated as fleets, which are the Coastal Fleet and the Oceanic Fleet. Both fleets have specific designations in which they are to defend or launch offensive operations from. The fleets operate under the unitary Fleet Command, which is controlled by the Joint Chiefs of Staff and thus the national government. The Fleet Command consists of the two High Admirals of the collective fleets, and creates strategic battle plans under the long-term guidance of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. There are 15,050 active soldiers in the Navy. Both fleets collectively control their own set area within claimed territorial waters. The Coastal Fleet protects and projects from the entire coastline at large, and is primarily a defensive measure against amphibious invasions. The Oceanic Fleet operates to defend other internationally held territories occupied by Brazorian civilians or government structures, such as oil rigs and cargo ships. The Oceanic Fleet also operates the Naval Warning and Control System, which actively works to defend against all forms of oceanic threat, and the fleet is also key in the ability of the Armed Forces to be projected across the globe. The Navy is commanded at Fort Swift, but is primarily located at Channel Naval Installation and Brownsville Naval Installation. Special services Personnel and budget The total amount of active duty soldiers in 2015 was at 205,157. These soldiers are active professional soldiers whose career is dedicated to military service. There are a further 246,178 civilians enlisted in the reserve militia forces. Soldiers are paid in a wide range of their rank, but the base salary for a first year private is $15,000 a month. For a high ranking officer or general, the salary can be around $50,000 per month. The budget of the Armed Forces is set to a maximum of 5% of the GDP of the economy, which would be $95.4 billion as of 2015. However, since the end of the , the budget of the Armed Forces has been kept at the peacetime amount of 2.5%, even with increased military action around the world as a part of the international . As of 2015, the amount of money allocated to the budget of the Armed Forces was $47.7 billion. Doctrine The Armed Forces works around three guiding principles: *The Armed Forces are prepared to work at the command of the President of the Republic. No active professional soldier can offensively leave territorial lands without explicit approval from the Senate. All branches of the Armed Forces must be able to reach the highest of preparedness for either offensive or defensive actions at all times. *The Armed Forces first goal must be to assist and protect the civilian populace of Brazoria during a time of war. The Armed Forces are to protect Brazoria civilians when in active conflicts, and are not to attack those who do not attack them first. The Armed Forces works for the betterment of all Brazorian civilians. *The members of the Armed Forces must follow the direct command of their superiors. If a member of the Armed Forces is instructed to take part in an action, then they are expected to follow such commanding orders. A soldier who does not answer to the explicit command of his higher ranking officers can be convicted of treason, and thus executed. Conscription Conscription is legal in the Republic of Brazoria on certain criteria. The most important factor is the age limit, as one must be at least 18 years of age before they can be conscripted. Conscription is only legal if an extremely large portion of the Armed Forces have already been eliminated from the ability to perform combat, therefore conscription is seen as a last resort measure in the time of a conflict. To be conscripted, the person in question must not have a scholarship to a university, and must also be able to legally operate vehicles. Conscripted persons are paid $150,000 in advance for having to be forcibly put into service, and the families of the person are paid $200,000 for any emotional or economic damages caused by the government. The national government maintains an agency of several million people from the ages of 18-30 who are in option for being conscripted during a time of war, organized under the Ministry of Defence. Military law The Armed Forces have a limited judicial system inside the military itself. The military has a court system with special applications to some interpretations of the law, however normal Brazorian law is required to be obliged by all members of the military. Inside the military, a court martial is active inside every subdivision of the forces themselves. The court martial is usually a high ranking officer inside that rank, and the judicial process is quick and simple. The only crimes that are punished while the military is active include insubordination, desertion, and abusive cruelty. Crimes that occur in the military while outside of combat are punished either by the local authorities or the court martial if a local authority does not have sufficient power to do so. The military must follow a strict code of conduct that can lead to heavy punishment if broken. Legal limitations The military is not fully responsible for carrying out acts of justice in the field. In fact, breaking said justice is noted as being needed for the military, as following exact laws in Brazoria would be largely impossible due to the nature of the work of the Armed Forces. In addition to this, the military can not fully give out or sentence an entire term towards another member who broke the code of conduct, and thus, the any member of the Armed Forces that breaks the code of conduct is typically ruled on while in the area of operation and then sent back to a more stable area for their punishment to be enforced. In peacetime, soldiers convicted by a court martial are sent to a prison within Brazoria itself. In times of conflict, soldiers convicted are typically sent to the nearest command center or operational center and incarcerated there. Militia The Militia is the combined civilian reservist organization of the Armed Forces which is only activated in times of national emergency or disaster. There are 246,178 members of the Militia, who can be activated by the President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff when the need for their service arises. Members of the Militia are the responsibility of the defensive operations of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and as such, are under their direct command when they are put into active service. Category:Brazoria Category:Armed Forces of Brazoria Category:Military